justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Rock
"Classic Rock" is the first episode of Justice League Action. It is also the first part of the Shazam Slam series premiere. Summary When Black Adam seizes the Rock of Eternity and threatens to unleash the Brothers Djinn upon the world, the evicted Wizard needs the help of the Justice League to try to stop him. Featuring Story The episode begins with an old man being chased down the street by three goons. This catches the attention of Batman who follows the chase. The old man is cornered in an ally, but Batman shows up. The goons are revealed to be monster and the old man is revealed to be the wizard Shazam. Batman attempts to fend them off, but the wizard defeats the first. He then run into the subway only for Batman to follow. The wizard begins looking for a portal, but he can't remember where it is. Batman says he'll help him, but the wizard continuously denies any help from a mortal. Batman asks what's wrong and the wizard tells him through flashback. He was sitting on the throne in the Rock of Eternity when Black Adam bursts in. He lunges at him, but fails to land a hit. The wizard calls upon Billy Batson to battle Black Adam. Billy calls out "SHAZAM!", but before the lighting can reach him, Adam traps it in an orb. He captures Billy, casts the wizard into the mortal world, sends several monsters after him, and takes his place on the throne. Batman agrees that Black Adam must be stopped, but the wizard refuses to have any help and continues looking for the portal. He reveals that the longer he is away from the throne, the weaker his powers get. The monsters return and Batman attempts to fight them again. He notices the wizard disappears and is suddenly thrown into a portal. He then appears in an endless void with the wizard. They see the Rock of Eternity and the wizard attempts to fly over to it, but his powers are too weak. Batman uses his grappling hooks to get them over there, but the wizard still refuses to have any help. Batman continues to help anyway and comes up with a plan. Inside the Rock of Eternity, Black Adam reveals to Billy that he plans to release the djinn who ruled the world before man but are now imprisoned in the Rock of Eternity. He sneaks in and allows Billy to see him. Billy begins to distract Black Adam so Batman can get his powers. Adam spots Batman and attacks him. The wizard attempts to attack Adam, but fails. He tells Billy his powers can be unlocked if he tries hard enough. Billy shouts "SHAZAM!" multiple times before the orb can no longer contain his powers and he transforms into Shazam. He battles Black Adam, but can't stop him from releasing the djinn. The djinn flew into the portal and go to Earth. Black Adam attempts to return to the throne, but the wizard had just sat in it. The wizard then banishes Black Adam back to the prehistoric age. The wizard thanks Batman for his help and teaching him to accept help. Shazam asks if he can go after the djinn who escaped to Earth. The wizard grants him permission and he leaves with Batman. Notes * In this episode, the wizard says he banished Black Adam to the edge of the galaxy, but it's said in Abate and Switch that he was banished to the prehistoric age. Gallery Category:Episodes